Taste of poison
by Violetvenomkiss
Summary: Recent events have caused wealthy plantation owner Remy Lebeau in need of a wife.  Enter Anna Xavier, a woman whom surprises him from the moment she steps onto Louisiana shores.A story of love, lies and deceit soon follow.ROMY.AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taste of Poison

Summary: Recent events have caused wealthy plantation owner Remy Lebeau in need of a wife. He then requests a bride reigning from the North. Enter Anna Xavier, a woman whom surprises him from the moment she steps onto Louisiana shores. A story about love, lies and deceit soon follow. How far are we willing to go for those we love? ROMY. Rated M for sexual content and violence.

A/N: Hello readers. If there are any... lol I've finally posted something! After years of reading and wishing I can be as awesometacular as the authors on here, I've finally got the courage to post. I would first like to apologize for any grammatical errors or flaws structure-wise… English is not really my forte. Second, this story is based off of the movie Original Sin, which is based off of a novel. I recently watched this and thought, Romy! I seem to always do that with movies… Do you? I have changed stuff around of course, to accommodate for powers. As for updates…I really want to get this out to you guys as soon as I can. I have the first few chapters written and am hoping to update twice a week. Anyway on with the show…

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Marvel or anything to do with the movie Original Sin.

New Orleans, 1915

"It's too late to talk some sense into de boy now!"

"Remy, mon frere, listen! You can't go marryin' a complete stranger!"

Henri Lebeau was following his younger brother to the front door, along with their Tante Mattie.

"You never even met de fille!" He exclaimed as his brother stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. Tante Matte smacked him with a dish towel and instructed him to turn around so she can fix his tie properly. A big grin was on her face.

"De infamous Remy Lebeau finally settlin' down. Never thought I'd see de day." She laughed as he grinned at her.

"I'm meeting her today." He said to his brother, who was less than pleased with that answer.

Remy adjusted his suit jacket as Tante Mattie instructed the carriage to the front door. As they exited Remy continued, "Meet her at 8, get married at 9 and be back at work by 10."

"Remy! Dis is ridiculous, what would Pere say?"

Remy groaned "It's a wife, isn't dat what y'all been telling me I should get? He'd be proud. Finally settlin' down, business doin' better den ever."

Henri sighed. "At least tell me you know what de fille looks like."

Remy pulled out a photograph from his coat pocket and handed it to him as Tante Mattie attempted to fix his hair.

"Merde. De least you could've done was pick a looker. She's not beautiful." He exclaimed as he looked at the picture.

"Thought dem northern women were supposed to be tres belle." He continued to rant as Remy climbed into the carriage.

"Comes a day in every man's life when the band is playing and he's de only man who can't hear it." Tante Matte snatched the photograph from Henri and handed it to Remy through the carriage window.

"Today is your day." He took the photograph and beamed at her.

"I love y' woman." He laughed as he kissed her cheek.

Henri looked up at him and shook his head. "She is not beautiful!"

"She's not meant to be beautiful. She's meant to be kind, true and young enough to bear children. Beauty would just be a distraction."

"Hurry up chile! Dat boat gonna be coming in soon!" Tante and Henri stood by the carriage.

"What about love, Remy? Doesn't love play a part into all dis? Jus look at me and Mercy…"

Remy shook his head, "Love isn't for me Henri. It's for those who believe in it."

Henri looked into his brother's eyes, wondering if he could still convince him to not marry the woman.

Remy shrugged and tapped the carriage door signaling the driver to go.

"Dis is it." He took one last look at Henri and Tante Mattie. Henri looked sullen and Tante was laughing.

"Y' been laughing all mornin' Tante!"

"Oh nevermind, Go!" she waved happily.

Remy turned around and took one last look at the photograph before putting it back into his jacket pocket.

"Here we go..." He said to himself before taking a deep breath, nervously waiting till he reached the docks where he would meet the woman he'd spend the rest of his life with.

A/N: I know it's really short, next one is gonna be way longer.

Up next- the meeting and a wedding


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The carriage came to a stop at the exchange port. As he stepped out of the carriage the smell of cigarette smoke and spices filled his senses. There were people unloading and loading up cargo into the ships, as well as newcomers exiting the boat with wide eyes as they took in the new surroundings. He slipped on his specially made sunglasses as the carriage pulled away.

He took out the photograph from his pocket and looked at the face staring back up at him. The girl in the photo appeared no older than 16. Her demure look was accentuated by the very plain dress she wore, which had no particular designs or patters. It was a solid, dark color with long sleeves and high neckline. She was seated with her hands folded on her lap and a small smile on her face. Her hair was pinned away from her face just behind her ears. He could tell she hadn't fully blossomed due to her boyish build. He internally sighed.

_Maybe I should've put more thought into pickin' de fille. _

It was hard to scan the crowd, his eyes still adjusting to the sunglasses. He hated wearing them, but for the sake of the occasion he chose to don them tonight. He couldn't risk scaring off people who had just come off the boats. His red on black eyes earned him the name Le Diable Blanc; many people would often come in search for the devil of New Orleans, to see if rumors were true. He didn't feel like fighting off the crusade, wielding crosses and calling on the lord to smite this creature back to hell. He went through too much, convincing local churches and the residents of his home New Orleans that he wasn't a demon spawn of Satan. Tante Mattie and Pere made sure of that.

The docks were crowded with people, it was hard to see. He thought he spotted her, but it ended up being someone else. He proceeded to look for her until he grew tired and sat by the entrance.

The sun had come up, the rays hurting his sensitive eyes. He wondered how long he'd been waiting. As he took out his pocket watch, a shadow was cast over him.

"Monsieur Lebeau? Remy Lebeau?" A soft accented voice said.

"Oui?" He tried to shield his eyes from the sun to get a better look at the person before him. As he stood up his eyes locked onto what he would call the most gorgeous pair of eyes he's ever seen. The finest emeralds were no match for these eyes.

"Can I help you petite?" He said politely.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" She asked softly.

As he stood up he finally got a good look at the woman before him. She was stunning. Her heart shaped face was framed by two stripes of snow white. The rest of her hair was of rich auburn curls cascading down her back and over her shoulder. Half her hair was pinned up into the black hat that she wore. She held an umbrella to shield her porcelain skin from the sun. Her hands covered by dark gloves, tucked into the sleeves of her coat. Her full skirt swayed in the morning breeze and a bird chirped lightly in the cage that rested by her feet.

He thought it over for a bit, how should he answer it without looking like a complete scoundrel? He's been with countless women, not bothering to remember their names. He was saved when she spoke up.

"Anna Xavier." She held out her gloved hand. He took it and planted a kiss on the soft silky material. He was entranced by those eyes again. The held a certain air of mystery. His eyes then wandered to her long lashes that framed those eyes then the curve of her brows, the creamy white porcelain complexion, to her cheeks that were a delicate shade of pink. His eyes rested on her mouth. A pair of full pouty lips was moving and he just realized she was talking.

"Monsieur Lebeau?" She said again.

"Oui Mademoiselle?" he snapped out of his daze as she blushed.

"Ah said Ah think you'd like an explanation."

"For…?" His brow furrowed.

It was then he realized this wasn't the girl from the photograph. He looked down at the photo in his hand, then back up at the beautiful creature before him.

"Y' do look tres belle Madamoiselle Anna. I can't help but notice this isn't you in de photo" He showed her the photo he held.

"Ah've lied to you, Ah'm sorry." She looked down at her feet. Fiddling with the umbrella handle she held with both hands.

"Ah just didn't want a man who only wanted a pretty face, so I sent a photograph of someone else and not my own." She raised chin up to look into his eyes.

He stared back at her.

"Ah do hope you can forgive me, I-I tried to write the truth many times, but Ah was just…" His eyes bore into hers. She looked so innocent, so afraid. It triggered something in him. A feeling that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Scared of bein' used?" He finished for her as she nodded solemnly.

"So here Ah am and now you know the worst."

"Non, not the worst…Just not what I was expecting." He said lightly.

"Monsieur, if you're judgment has been altered or if you are not satisfied in anyway, I'm determined to make Mah way back to New York. If you say-"

"Non, non Chere." He lightly interrupted and took her hand in his.

"Y' being honest wit me, so I'll be completely honest wit you," she looked up into his shaded eyes.

"I wrote to y' dat I work at a plantation, transportin' tobacco and other goods. Well dat ain't true." She nodded and looked down.

"Truth is, chere I own it. De business is mine. Well, along wit mon frere Henri who you'll meet soon, but the majority of it…I own." He had his most handsome smile on his face.

"Ah see… You wanted a woman who didn't want you for your money."

He nodded with a small smile on his face.

"But," He started dramatically

"If your judgement has been altered or if y' not satisfied in any way.."

She laughed

"Or if you're not interested in marrying a handsome, devilishly charming, wealthy man…"

She laughed again and he smiled at her.

"No. Ah think Ah can manage that, if,"

She turned and laced her arm through his.

"You can manage a somewhat prettier wife." As she looked up into his shaded eyes he felt his heart jump at the sight of her smiling face.

"I can definitely manage dat, chere."

He waved over the carriage and gathered her belongings. He helped her climb in, and then got in after her.

"Ah guess now we have all the time in the world to get to know each other." She said as she gazed out the window, looking at whatever the carriage passed by in interest.

"Well, no…we get married at 9 o'clock."

She looked a little surprised, and then gave him a small smile.

"We better hurry then."

"Oui." He chuckled.

As they made their way back to the Lebeau Manor they made polite conversation. He told many stories of his brothers and cousins. She seemed genuinely interested and laughed heartily at the events he retold. He listened attentively as she retold stories of her family. She seemed to be very close to her sisters, as well as her father.

"Are y' folks from de South also?"

"No, Ah was adopted." She raised an eyebrow.

"Y' never mentioned dat in y' letters." He said curiously.

"Oh, must've slipped Mah mind." She said coolly.

He vaguely remembered what she wrote, having one of his servants read the letters out loud to him as he worked. She often talked about her sisters and how her day was going, just as she was now. He couldn't help but think that she was a bit different from how she sounded in the letters. The woman before him had an animated way of speaking. A sort of coyness to her, along with those mysterious eyes.

His thoughts then drifted as she slipped off her coat. Even though she was fully covered, the material of her arm length dress couldn't hide the luscious curves that had been underneath that coat. The swell of her breasts fought to escape the confines of her dress. The corset emphasized her small waist and the flare of her skirt suggested she had full hips. She folded the coat and laid it on the empty seat next to her. She was completely oblivious to his eyes raking over her body as she continued to tell him a story from her childhood. After a moment of silence she spoke again, only with a hint of sadness.

"Monsieur Lebeau?"

"Hmm?" he said as his gaze drifted back to her face.

She had a conflicted look on her face. Her brow furrowed, causing a little wrinkle along her eyebrow.

"Are ya sure this is alright?"

"Call me Remy, chere…" he told her as he held her gloved hand in his.

"It's perfectly alrigh'. Things worked out, non? Don' you worry about it."

She smiled and held his hand for the remainder of the ride, watching as they passed rows of willow trees and farm land.

"Welcome t' de Lebeau Manor, ma belle mariée."

A/N: I rely on Google translate, so pardon my French if it's incorrect. I'd also like to say that as I was watching the movie again, the dialogue in the first meeting between Luis and Julia is horrible. It sounded so weird…but what do I know? Hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Original Sin in any way shape or form!

Chapter 3

As they approached Lebeau Manor he looked at the awe-struck expression on her face. There were rows of trees flanking the two story house. The gates opened to let them in, revealing rows trees on the sides of the pathway. As they got closer she noticed people were rushing to and fro, bringing in baskets of flowers, tables and arranging centerpieces.

"Settin' up for de reception." He lightly smiled at her as she nodded in response.

He stroked her hand in his as she continued to admire the grounds from the carriage.

"I'll take you on a tour of de whole estate whenever y' wish." He told her.

"Sounds great…It all looks so beautiful. Exactly how much of this land do you own?" she said curiously.

"I own de whole west side, along wit de northern part." He pointed along the tree line. "Henri of course gets an equal share of de land. He and his wife Mercy, who you'll be meetin' soon, live just a short walk away from de main house, which is comin' up right about now."

She watched as they got closer to a large cream white two story mansion. The style of it seemed regal, yet simple. Trees flanked either side of the home, with pathways leading from the front door to around the house. The front double doors were of rich mahogany, the sun gleamed off of the large glass windows. There was a wrap around porch and a balcony.

Remy noticed Henri was already waiting for him, like he never left that spot since last night. With him were his wife Mercy and Tante Mattie. The carriage stopped directly in front of them.

"Y' ready to meet de famille, Mon chere?" he looked into those eyes again and noticed her take a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be sugah." She gave him a most dazzling smile as she put on her coat before taking his hand.

He got out first with her right behind him. He brought up her hand to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles before leading her to the group before them.

"May I introduce mon fiancé belle, Anna Xavier."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Anna said happily as she gave them a smile.

"You must be Henri," she held out her hand for a shake.

"Oui, pleasure to finally meet y'. Dis is mon wife Mercy." The bald man with a goatee shook her hand and gestured to the beautiful blonde woman standing next to him. She had long blonde hair, done up in an intricate up-do. Her blue gown seemed to mimic her eyes.

"How nice to meet y' Anna. Finally, another woman in de manor!" Mercy brought Anna in for a hug.

"I'm gon' be helpin' y' get ready for de wedding," she added.

Anna pulled away before smiling and nodding.

"And last but not least is this amazing woman, Tante Mattie." He gestured towards the robust woman in front of him. Her dark skin stood out against the off-white uniform and apron she wore. She was beaming at the soon-to-be bride and pulled her into a hug.

"I expect y' to call me Tante Mattie too chile. Welcome to da famille." She rubbed Anna's back as she hugged her. Remy noticed her tense up, then Tante Mattie pulled away.

"It's almost 9 o'clock Remy, y' best be getting ready! She can meet everyone after de ceremony. Y' know how Father Devereaux dislikes tardiness in the church." she hummed as she made her way back into the house.

"Come on in, chere. The servants will take care of y' stuff." He added as she looked back towards the carriage where her belongings were already being taken down and brought into the house. Henri and Mercy were already making their way inside as well.

She tore her gaze from her belongings and nodded politely in response.

As she stepped into the Lebeau Manor she couldn't help the awestruck look that was on her face. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It faintly reminded her of the Xavier mansion, with its elegant furniture and mahogany floors that were shined to perfection. Many vases and paintings were in display in the hallways. They passed a sitting room that had a grand piano and various paintings, of who she assumed were family members, displayed. They stopped at the foot of the staircase where Mercy was waiting for Anna. There were two stair cases, she noticed. One on either side of the wall, curving to form a circle. Both led to the second floor of the manor.

"Well chere, see y' at de wedding." He dramatically bowed before taking her hand in his and placing a kiss upon her ring finger.

"Lookin' forward to it Remy." She smiled and reluctantly pulled her hand away before Mercy led her up the stairs.

Remy watched her hips sway and the swish of her skirt as she walked up the stairs. As soon as they she was out of sight he turned and walked up the opposite staircase which led to his room

. Henri was already in there with the tailor adjusting the hem of his pants. Emil and Theoren were already dressed.

"Ready to get married, mon frere?" Henri asked as the tailor was finishing up.

"To dat exquisite creature I jus' brought in? Oui, definitely."

"What happened to 'she's not meant to be beautiful...'" he said, trying to imitate the stern voice who said those words only hours ago.

"That all went out de window de moment I saw that beautiful face in the morning sunlight."

"Mon dieu Remy, when did you turn all soft and mushy!" Theoren exclaimed as Emil laughed.

"Dis fille's got you speaking in poems now?" Emil joked.

"What she look like anyhow?" Theoren asked.

"From what I saw she's definitely up to Remy's standards." Emil said matter of factly.

"What's dat supposed to mean?" Remy questioned as he walked to the washroom that was attatched to his bedroom.

"Meaning you have high standards, y' never go with just any fille. Y' pick em a certain way, with certain assets if y' know what I mean." Emil countered.

"He didn't even know she was gonna look like dat," Henri explained.

"Which reminds me, what happened to de fille in de photograph? Or was it too early in de mornin' and my eyes were playin' tricks me again." He continued.

"What photograph?" Theoren and Emil said at the same time.

Remy threw his suit jacket that he was previously wearing at them and instructed to get the picture in the pocket.

"That's her?"

"Non dat's someone else. Mon chere is de exact opposite."

"Wait, dat doesn't make any sense.." Theoren said as he and Emil studied the photo.

He emerged from the other room completely dressed and his hair combed back away from his face. A few strands still fell in front of his eyes. He quickly brushed them back and placed the sunglasses back onto his face.

"Y' know Tante Mattie and Father Devereaux gon' make y' take off de shades right?"

Henri said carefully.

"Oui. Just…Haven't shown Anna yet."

"What!" All three of the men standing opposite Remy said.

"You're telling me dat de whole time y' picked her up, on de ride here and upon arriving, she never asked y' why y' wearin' those funky glasses?" Emil asked

"Never came up, so I didn't talk bout it. We were busy talkin' bout other things. What if dey scare her…" Remy said insecurely.

"Don't worry mon frere, she seems like an open-minded fille, besides y' de one dat talked to her. Does she seem like de type to judge?" Henri asked thoughtfully.

Remy thought about the question for a moment before taking of the sunglasses.

The wedding ended up starting later than planned. Remy kept changing his mind as to whether or not he should where the glasses. Being fed up with his constant fiddling and mumbling, Henri snapped and explained 'De fille will see dem sooner or later Remy!'

To make matters worse, as soon as he showed up at the church, Father Devereaux and Tante Mattie teamed up against him saying wearing the sunglasses at chuch, on his wedding day no less, was disrespectful to the Lord. Tante Mattie took off the offending glasses and stuffed them in her handbag. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight that shone behind the stained glass windows.

As the band played a soft tune signaling that the ceremony was about to begin, he thought about begging Tante Mattie for his sunglasses back. He hated being insecure about his eyes, even though practically everyone in N'awlins had seen his eyes at some point he was still worried one thing. Her. Would she scream? Run away? He should have thought this over more, he thought to himself. He said a silent prayer as the groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, Remy braced himself for the moment of truth.

He finally saw her turn the corner and make her way down the aisle. The afternoon sunlight shone behind her, giving her an angelic appearance. She was a vision in her white and soft pink gown. The neckline of her gown exposed a creamy white neck, her arms encased in long white gloves. A lace veil framed her beautiful face and her auburn locks were pinned up, a few white curls delicately escaped the pins. As soon as her sparkling green eyes met his red on black, she smiled brightly.

The ceremony played out fine, all he could pay attention to were her eyes that stared back at his own. She seemed to be staring into his deeply as he was hers. Then the kiss came. He soon found out her lips were soft and supple as she eagerly pressed hers onto his.

After the wedding everyone made their way back to the Lebeau residence.

In the carriage he noticed Anna looking at her sparkling ring.

"Y' like it Mademoiselle Lebeau?" he grinned broadly as she nodded.

"It's beautiful Remy, thank you."

"It's my pleasure mon couer. You look tres belle by de way. Felt mon heart stop as y' were walkin' down de aisle." She blushed as she brushed a lock of white hair from her face.

They rode in silence as the carriage passed the front door, taking on the path that Anna saw when she first arrived. It wrapped around the whole east side of the manor, leading them to the backyard where various family members and guests were mingling. There were lines of long tables, with canopies shading them from the afternoon heat. Large tables all filled with delicious food and a giant cake sat in the middle amongst a variety of desserts.

Remy saw a couple of faces he hadn't seen in years. One of them was his grandfather Jacques Lebeau. He hadn't seen him since his pere passed on. He became a bitter old man after Jean-Luc's death. Remy was surprised to see him here, as well as his daughter Francine. She was what you would call an old maid. 41 years old without a husband. Many thought she was crazy or delusional. His pere, however, never spoke ill of her so he followed suit and was kind to the woman whenever she'd attend the family gatherings.

He noticed his cousins Emil and Theoren trying to chat up a couple of young girls who he didn't recognize. Many of his business partners were there, along with some of his father's friends. His younger cousins were outside and he saw Tante Mattie instructing the servants where to put the food. Henri spotted them and waved as he snatched a glass of champagne from a server who was passing by.

"Ladies and gentleman, a toast to our groom Remy Etienne Lebeau and his beautiful, enchanting bride!" he said happily as everyone started to clap.

A photographer stood by and took a photograph of them together.

"Can ya dance Cajun?" she asked him coyly.

"Y' gon find out, chere." He smirked back at her and led her to the dance floor. He held his hand out to her, but she never took it. Instead she seemed to circle him, gliding along the dance floor in tune with the music before finally taking him like an eagle to its prey. Even though it was a slow tune he felt a sense of dominance come from the way she moved. He found this utterly arousing as she swayed her hips, pressing her body as close to his as possible. All while deeply staring into his eyes. Her tantalizing lips were slightly parted and he placed a soft kiss on them. She hummed in appreciation before pulling away and shyly smiling.

They continued to dance before his grandfather asked if he could cut in. He reluctantly let his wife dance with the man he hasn't seen in years. Remy spent the time greeting his other relatives, catching up and sharing stories. Many were surprised that Remy was getting married, to a woman from the north no less, but they still congratulated him. Many of the male guests commended him on his taste, saying his bride was a rare and unique beauty. He even noted at how easily Anna fit in with the other women. She was busily chatting away to Mercy and his little cousin Éclaire. He made his way towards the trio and stole her away for another dance.

After hours of celebration, the day eventually came to a close.

He and Anna bid their guests many thanks and a goodnight before retiring to their quarters. His hand clutched hers as they walked down a corridor, leading them to a new part of the manor. He noticed her shoulders tense as they came closer to what he said was their new bedroom. They stopped in front of a big door made of the same kind of wood as the front doors. Tealight candles in small glass cups were lit beside the door, along with rose petals scattered into the hallway.

They stood there for a moment. Silent.

For once in his life, Remy wasn't sure how to handle a situation. This wasn't just some nameless woman he lusted after and would take to bed. This was now his wife. Anna Xavier. A southern belle who he actually opened up to, shared stories with, laughed together. This would be something beautiful. Something more than just a fuck an leave. He was brought back from his thoughts as she finally spoke.

"Ah'm sorry…Ah'm shy with these sort of things." She laughed nervously as she fiddled with a ruffle on her gown.

He chuckled and looked into her eyes before saying to her with utmost sincerity,

"I'll wait for you…N give you as many moments, days, nights, as you need." A look of shock passed her face. Her wide eyes stared into his as he stepped closer, closing the gap that was between them. He reached up to cup her face in his palm, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

"And when y' want me to come to y'...I will. Y' just gotta say de word." He gently told her.

"You would do that for me?" She gazed back at him softly.

"Oui, if dat's what y' wish." He admitted.

She smiled and placed her hand on top of the one that was cupping her face. She turned her head, leaning into his touch before kissing his palm.

"Then I will say goodnight."

"Bon nuit, mon chere." He gave her a soft smile before lowering his hand from her face. He then held both of hers, placing a soft kiss onto each one.

"Good night Remy." She smiled back and turned to retire to the room, alone for the night.

A/N: Okay I think that's a good place to stop. I went through this chapter about 50 times changing things around, taking out stuff, adding characters then taking them out. Ugh! Oh, and I totally suck at descriptions, so I apologize if my details are all weird and you're like wtf when you read it lol nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up real soon. Is it weird that I got excited when I saw I had 3 reviews? Lmao... Till next time lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Original sin in any way

A/N: Woooooooo okay. Lol I know, another update already? I really enjoy writing this story. Almost as much as I enjoy reviews, so shout out to **Lina Annabella** and **Chellerbelle **:D

Sunlight spilled through the curtain in Remy's room, causing him to briefly open his eyes and he turn over. He couldn't sleep at all last night. His thoughts kept wandering to Anna and the conversation they had last night at her door. As he thought about his promise to her, the more he realized he could be sworn a life of celibacy. What if she never wanted him to come to her bed?

She didn't seem as shy as she made out to be, with the way she dance with him last night. It was almost like a lover's embrace, how she seemed to mold to his body. Swaying and moving as if she knew the game well. She knew exactly how to make his temperature rise without actually engaging in any sort of outright sexual behavior. He lost his train of thought as he heard a light tapping on his door.

"Come in!" he called out before running a hand down his face and through his auburn hair.

The door opened to reveal Anna with a tray of coffee, two cups and a few pastries.

"Awake at last." She smiled and gently set the tray on the bed. She took the pot and carefully poured his cup first, then proceeded to fill hers, adding a heaping spoonful of sugar and a hearty amount of cream. He thanked her before taking a sip and noticed her eyes rake over his chiseled arms and well defined torso. He didn't even bother changing into sleeping clothes last night. He just stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, falling onto the bed deep in thought.

She cleared her throat and looked at her cup.

"S'all right to look, mon chere. I'm all yours afterall." He said with a husky voice.

She blushed then chuckled lightly.

"The day is half gone. Was waiting outside with the coffee for a good hour before your Tante Mattie told me you'd be long gone till noon. Was in the kitchen with her and helped make these." She pointed at the beignets dusted with powdered sugar.

"My apologies chere, was a long night." He gently rubbed her back and he felt her shoulders tense.

"Y' all right chere? Can't help but notice y' tense up at times." His concerned voice said. Anna nodded, brushing it off "Yes, Ah'm fine, just a new place. A girl can never be too careful. She finished off her first cup of coffee before pouring herself another.

"Mon amour, I thought y' only take tea in de mornings." He asked as he finished off his cup. He then plucked a beignet off the plate and took a big bite out of it. He vaguely remembered her writing that she only takes tea, so he should stock up on it before she came into town.

She laughed "No I don't."

"I remember dat from one of y' letters."

"No that was my sister." She explained, blowing on the hot coffee.

"She believed coffee to be a sinful pleasure, so I pretended to agree with her. She reads all of my letters you know, so I couldn't always tell the truth." She laid the cup down on the tray before lying back onto the bed. She was wearing nothing but her nightgown and a robe draped around her. It was left untied, giving him a view of her luscious curves wrapped in thin cotton.

"What do you think?" she calmly said. Her eyes were closed, she seemed relaxed

"About what." He asked. He couldn't figure out what the question was directed to.

"Do you believe as my sister does," her eyes fluttered open as she turned towards him. As soon as her hand took his he noticed this is the first time he touched her hands without the gloves on. They were soft and smooth, and looked delicate with her long dainty fingers.

"Do you think," she laced her fingers between his.

"That pleasure could ever be sinful?" she continued.

The way she looked up at him with her long lashes and sparkling eyes left him breathless. He merely brought her hand up to his lips and placed long heated kisses onto them. She closed her eyes and sighed. As he made his way up her arm and towards her neck she let out a soft moan. Leaving a trail of wet kisses from one side of her neck to the other, he took note of that sensitive spot just below her ear. Her skin was soft and smooth, her hair felt like silk between his fingers as he ran a hand through her auburn tresses. His other hand rested on her hip, itching to make its way up. He playfully nipped at her neck and she gasped before pushing him away. She shot up and off the bed, tying her robe securely in its place.

"Ah think I'd like that tour now." She cleared her throat before saying. She hurried out of the room before he had a chance to respond.

To say Remy was confused was an understatement. As he was washing up and getting dressed into more appropriate attire he couldn't help but try to make sense of all the mixed signals she was giving him. Then there were the things she had written in her letters. It was like she was a completely different person, yet she had her reason to not be truthful in the letters. Hell he even lied to her in his letters, some of them he had one of his assistants write due to his busy schedule.

He finished dressing and made his way to what would be their room. He lightly knocked on the door and a few seconds later she emerged. She was dressed in a soft green day dress with white trim ruffles. Her long hair was in a half up, half down style. The curls trailed down her back and long soft white bangs framed her face. She smiled as if nothing had happened earlier.

"Ready mon chere?" he said politely as he held out an arm.

"Of course." She laced her arm through his and they made their way down the hall.

"Look chere, about earlier…"

"Remy.." she stopped them and turned to face him

"Ah'm sorry again, it was just goin' a bit too fast for me okay?" she looked down at her feet.

"Allow me t' apologize chere, I was bein' too forward. I'd never break my promise to y'."

"What promise?" confusion written all over her face.

"Y' didn't give me de word." As she thought it over she nodded in conclusion.

"You're a surprising man, Remy." She said quietly with a small smile on her face. He couldn't help but notice something flicker in her eyes as he studied her. She then took his arm again and he led them to the main house.

They made their way down the steps and back to the main room where Anna first came in. He showed her several paintings of his mother and father, some of him and Henri as children. They made their way past the dining room where they regularly have meals and a few of Remy's relatives were still there. They bid the newlyweds a good morning before continuing to talk about the morning paper.

"Found a girl on de ship yesterday, out cold." One of the older men said.

"Doctors can't figure out what was wrong wid de fille. People said she was passed out on de ship." A woman next to him added.

"It's some bad juju cookin' up." Old Francine commented.

"Non, maybe de fille was just seasick…" little Éclaire said.

Remy led Anna out of the kitchen and down a hallway. They soon entered the music room. Various instruments were strewn across the big room. A piano sat in the middle. The keys were a bit worn with age, it was clearly one you would practice on, while the grand piano in the entertainment room was saved for special occasions. He noticed her eyes lit up when she saw it.

"Do y' play?" he asked as she walked up to it, lightly pressing a few keys before turning to smile at him.

"Ah used to, when Ah was a little girl." She smoothed her skirt before sitting down on the stool. She played a small tune before letting out a chuckle.

"It's been years since Ah played,"

"Y' can come in here as much as y' want chere." He smiled down at her.

"Really?" she looked up at him.

"Oui. Would y' mind playing' some more?"

It's been years since anyone really played the piano in the Lebeau manor. He still remembers his mom playing for him and Henri when they were kids, but being boys they never took on her offer for giving them lessons. He silently wished he took them.

She nodded nervously before again saying she hasn't played in years, so forgive the mistakes.

"No need to apologize, chere. We all make mistakes."

She had a thoughtful look on her face before proceeding to play. It was a beautiful tune, he found out that she had a beautiful voice as well when she sang along.

Soon after, they left the music room and made their way to the outside grounds.

"As y' saw yesterday, the path from de front door leads to de back of the house. De tobacco fields are farther east from here. Now dere's Henri's place. He pointed to what would be considered a smaller version of the main house. There were a few stables on the side, where a couple horses were being groomed.

"Ah, Fredrick! Gettin' de horses ready for us." Remy patted the man's shoulder. He was a small man, shorter than Anna who stood 5'8. His fiery red hair peeked out from underneath his hat, his face already red from the southern heat.

"Oui, sir." The man smiled before giving them a bow.

"Lady Lebeau, it's an honor to make y' acquaintance." He took off his straw hat and nodded in respect.

"And you as well Mister Fredrick." She said politely.

"Was a beautiful wedding Monsieur Lebeau. You looked lovely madam" He added.

"Picked dis horse just for you. She was a stubborn one, but ended up being the most gentle out of the bunch." He softly patted the dark chocolate brown horse.

"Thank you, that's very kind." She reached up to stroke the horses mane.

"I'll go on ahead and leave you to it. Monsier Lebeau, a word?" he gestured towards the barn.

"O' course, just a moment mon chere." He followed the small man towards the barn.

Fredrick stopped when he thought they were far enough away from Anna.

"Monsieur, there's been an attack."

"What?"

"Some large, animal of some sort clawed through one of de horses. Dead." Fredrick looked scared.

"Didn't wanna tell y' that in front of the lady."

Remy nodded gratefully.

"What kinda animal you think did dis?" Remy asked

"Not sure…It was clawed to death so my guess is somethin' big. Bits of flesh were bitten clean off. Wanted to come to you before the authorities seein' you de Master of the manor and all."

"Good work Fredrick, Just see that we put up more gates around de grounds." He looked back towards Anna who was brushing her new horse. She laughed out as the horse took the brush from her with its mouth.

"Oui, sir of course." Remy patted Fredrick on the shoulder before making his way back to Anna.

They rode around the grounds, careful to avoid the area where Fredrick said the attack happened. He ended up taking her to one of his favorite spots in the entire estate. A small creek ran through, the sun glistening over the water. The walked along the creek, in comfortable silence until she asked,

"Why did you choose a woman from the North?"

It was an odd question for him. He thought it over before finally answering,

"Over there, you are the future. Down here, we live in de past."

She nodded, thinking over what he said.

"And you? Why did you choose to be married?" he asked her.

A long silence follwed his question beore she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"To escape. To become someone else, Ah think." She quietly said as her eyes locked onto his. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, a painful sorrow hidden behind those emerald orbs. He felt his heart ache at the sight and closed the short distance between them. He cupped her face lightly as the tears spilled down her flushed face.

"Chere.." he wiped away her tears.

"I'm someone else when I'm wid y'…" he quietly told her.

"Someone more like myself." He gently smiled at her and wiped away the remaining tears. She smiled back up at him and raised her hand up to brush back the hair that fell onto his eyes.

Then she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It quickly turned urgent, passionate, filled with so much emotion that Remy couldn't quite grasp the feelings that she was giving him. Her arms locked around his neck and his hands wandered down her torso and again rested on her firm hips. He kneaded the flesh there and she moaned, giving him entrance to her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and she pressed her heaving chest onto him. He regretfully pulled away and they both gasped for air. The gentleman in him couldn't let it go too far, with them being out in the woods and a beast somewhere around the estate. No, he would let Anna have the best.

He gently pulled her back towards him, placing a firm kiss on her lips and resting his forehead on hers.

"We should be getting back mon chere." His voice husky, and nearly breathless.

She only nodded in response, taking his hand as he led them through the forest and back to their horses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is kinda smutty…I mean it's Rated M for a reason folks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Original sin or the book it was based on in any way. Please don't sue.

The horse ride back to the manor had been difficult for Remy. His erection was painfully pressing against his trousers. As they rode he couldn't help but look at the bounce of her breasts and the flush of her cheeks. Every time her eyes met his she'd give him a little smile. Once they made it to the manor he was intent on walking her to her room then quickly going back to his own to take care of the problem in his pants. Her touch ignited something in him, simultaneously unnerving and arousing. As soon as they made it to her door she turned and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body close. He then placed his hands on her waist, returning the kiss with as much passion as she was giving him. She pulled away slightly breathless and looked into his eyes.

"Stay." She whispered against his lips.

All he could do was silently nod in response as she held him by the hand leading them into the bedroom.

They missed lunch and dinner, having stayed in their private quarters all afternoon, well after the sun had set. There were clothes strewn across the floor leading to the bed, where Anna and Remy were tangled in the bedsheets. Sometime inbetween their lovemaking Remy got up to light several candles. The soft glow of the candlelight flickered across the walls, lighting the room.

He had his arm laid across her waist and his hand played with lock of white hair. They both stopped to bask in bliss.

Remy was well worn out. As soon as he stepped into the room, gone was her shy demeanor and out was the seductress he had gotten a taste of during the wedding. She crashed her lips back onto his with such enthusiasm, running her hands under his shirt and tracing the dips of his well defined torso. As they disrobed, she pushed him onto the bed. She stood before him, clad only in her corset and undergarments. She turned around, giving him a silent invitation to undo her corset. He slowly tugged at the knot, placing soft kisses across her shoulders and down her back, kissing the newly exposed flesh before him. When the corset fell to the ground she turned around, finally giving him a view of what he could only describe as the most beautiful pair of breasts he has ever laid eyes on. She stepped closer, giving him and up-close view and took his hands placing them firmly on her soft flesh. He cupped them and kneaded the heavy mounds before taking a pale pink nipple in his mouth. As he licked, she held his head closer to her, running her hands through his hair panting softly.

Soon after that he laid her on the bed, swiftly removing her stockings and lastly her undergarments. Then their bodies came together. The panting of their hot breaths, gasping and moaning aloud as they brought each other on another level, was music to his ears. He could only describe her as liquid euphoria encasing itself around him. Hot, velvety, wet, perfect.

He was brought back to the present when she turned to snuggle against him, her skin still had a slight sheen of perspiration. Her fingers traced the contours of his abdomen, tickling him. She let out a small laugh and placed her hand on his member, slowly coaxing it back to life. His train of thought then ceased and they continued their lovemaking well on throughout the night.

Over the course of about two months he couldn't get enough of her. With business doing better, that also meant he had more work to do, more papers to look over, more deals to be made. He was a busy man, but still tried to make more time for his wife. She'd surprise him, jumping him on his lunch breaks, quickly going to see him inbetween his meetings. Still he never tired of her. In his case, this was a rare scenario. He remembered the times he would show up at the brothels, always requesting a different woman. He hadn't felt the need to go there in a long time.

Remy quickly read over the document in front of him and signed his signature at the bottom. He then took out a series of receipts, looking them over. He gave Anna free reign over his accounts, telling her whatever she wanted he would get for her. Since he wasn't spending enough time at home with her lately he felt guilty and let her have some freedom. She politely refused and told him not to spend so much on her, but he was having none of that.

As he was adding up the totals Henri came in.

"Ah, mon frere. How's everyt'in? Haven't seen y' much lately."

" Tres bon. Been busy wit de paperwork. How're things on y' end?"

"Bon. Mercy is expectin'." Henri beamed.

"Congratulations mon frere!" he got up and hugged his older brother before pouring bourbon into two glasses.

"Merci." Henri took the glass and clinked it against Remy's.

"Speakin' of congratulations, heard y' haven't been at de brothels in a while. Proud o' y'." he gripped Remy's shoulder.

"I can tell dis fille changed somet'in in y'." Henri said seriously.

"Y' happy. Haven't seen y' like dis in a long time." He continued.

"She's different. A good different. Sometimes I can't believe mon luck." Remy said, swirling the contents of his glass thoughtfully and taking a sip.

"Luck always seemed to be on y' side Remy. Enjoy it. Cherish it. Pere and mere would be proud if dey saw y' today." Henri said with a small smile.

Remy nodded.

"Well, I'm off to de store. Tante needs some things for dinner n she tol' me to tell y' she expects y' at the dinner table tonight. On time." He finished off his drink and set the glass down on the tray.

Remy chuckled and walked his brother out. Before leaving Henri told Remy he should take Anna out sometime this week. He heard there were several plays being shown, this week only.

When Remy got home that night, he actually made it home an hour before dinner. He walked up to his room where Anna was waiting. She was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her long hair. As he made his way closer he noticed she was only wearing her cotton ruffle robe, which was already falling off one shoulder, exposing her creamy porcelain skin. There was a twinkle in her eyes as they locked onto his in the mirror. He was now standing behind her, his hands rested firmly on her shoulders. She gave him a smile and continued to brush her auburn locks. He ran his fingers through the soft silky strands, moving them over to one side as he started to massage her shoulders, his strong hands kneading, and his thumbs rubbing circles on her upper back. She moaned and closed her eyes as her muscles began to relax. He worked his way down her back rubbing her sides and he laid a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her waist, dusting kisses along her neck and cheek.

"I missed y' mon chere.." he softly whispered in her ear.

She moaned and laid her head back onto his shoulder as he whispered sweet things in her ear. He ignored his own growing desire as one hand made its way down her stomach and onto the delicate folds between her legs. She automatically spread her thighs apart, leaning onto him for support as he ran a finger along her wet lips. She dropped the brush onto the floor and her hand gripped his hair from behind. He slowly rubbed her folds with his fingers in a circular motion. She cried out, reveling in the friction he was causing against her sensitive clit. His own desire was struggling against his pants, but he continued to ignore it, wanting to satisfy her thoroughly first.

As soon as he looked in the mirror he knew this was a moment he would burn into his memory forever. Her robe had fallen off her shoulders, exposing her large creamy white breasts which were slightly bouncing with the movements she was doing with her hips. He inserted two fingers into her and she cried out in ecstasy, working her hips in time with his hand as his thumb rubbed against her sensitive bud. On of her arms was raised up behind her to hold his head closer to hers, the other desperately held onto the arm that was leading to her desire. Her moans of pleasure filled his ears, his lips kissing at the spot below her ear. Suddenly he felt her walls clenching around his fingers. She cried out as she rode out her orgasm, desperately holding onto him and turning her head so she could tangle her tongue with his. She moaned in satisfaction as he took out his fingers and drew lazy circles on her very sensitive clit. She clamped her legs over his hand and giggled, catching his lower lip with her teeth and sucking. He ran his free hand through her snow white strands as she continued to attack his lips.

There was a loud knock on the door, followed by a nervous voice.

"Monsieur Lebeau?"

Anna quickly freed Remy's hand and he made his way to the door. He grabbed one of his shirts that was on the floor and wiped off his hand. Rogue giggled again and adjusted her robe properly. As soon as he opened it, it revealed one of the ladies maids shyly looking away. She quickly told him Tante Mattie's message 'Be on time for dinner or she'd personally come up here and teach him a lesson.' She also added that Tante Mattie said to 'Open the windows and air out the room once they finished.' By the time the girl finished relaying the message to Remy she was already bright red with embarassment. Remy thanked her and she hastily made her way back down the burst out laughing and Remy laughed along with her before washing his hands and changing his work clothes into something more appropriate for dinner.

Anna eyed him from the bed as he stripped, appreciating her husbands magnificent physique. She noticed his member was still semi-hard. When he turned to look into his closet she quietly made her way behind him, raking her fingers up and down his broad shoulders and muscular back. He turned around and his mischievous eyes locked onto hers. He held her soft small hands in his and planted a kiss on her lips. They were large and pink, slightly swollen from his attack on them earlier. He let go of her hand when she made a move to go to his semi-hard cock. She gripped him firmly, rubbing him in long hard strokes. He groaned and put his hand on top of hers stopping her movements.

"We can't be late for dinner chere." His voice deeply filled with desire.

"We got time sugar." She said with a voice dripping with seduction before firmly planting her lips against his once more.

A/N: Hope it wasn't too dirty. Hehe. Please leave reviews, they make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: There is some violent and adult language in this one. So if you're not mature enough then…Wait, why are you even reading this story? Lol

Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Marvel or Original sin in any way. Please don't sue!

They ended up being on time for dinner. Lucky for them Emil was thoroughly getting chewed out by Tante Mattie for sending Old Francine a fake love letter as a joke. The joke was on him when Tante told him his punishment was to clean out the horse's stable for the week. She'd even have eyes watching him, making sure he actually did the work and not order one of the servants or Fredrick to do it for him. Theoren stood behind her the whole time and laughed, but abruptly left when Tante turned around and asked if he wanted to give Emil a hand since Emil whined the letter was initially his idea. Remy and Anna laughed as Theoren scurried past them and out the door.

A few minutes later the table was set and soon they were all enjoying their meal. After a couple minutes of light chatter Henri shared the news of Mercy's pregnancy. Remy and Anna congratulated them, along with Emil, Francine and Eclaire who joined them.

"So when will you be having children, Remy?" his Grandpere Jacques asked as he slowly ate his soup.

"Haven't exactly planned dat out yet," He responded.

"It's definitely in de cards though." He added, looking towards Anna and giving her a smile.

"I'm sure de fille will supply you with adequate children if she stays," Jacques said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna spoke up, her shoulders tensed.

The table went silent.

"Don't play dumb wit' me fille. I know your kind." He said smugly.

"Excuse me? Mah kind?" her voice grew louder, her accent deepened.

"Gold diggers. Money hungry whores." He looked at Anna with disgust. Everyone at the table was shocked.

"Grandpere, please…" Henri said raising a hand towards the old Cajun.

"Non, I seen dis happen many times before. Y' lure 'em in, let em get a taste and take a homme for all he's got! If it's money y' want why don't y' just work the brothels. They'll accept a money hungry whore like y'self. Bet business would be boomin' if y' were on de menu."

"Grandpere dat's mon wife y' speakin' to. What de hell is wrong wit y'?" Remy yelled. Anna laid her hand on Remy's arm.

"Sir, Ah don't know what gave you that impression, but Ah love Remy and Ah know that Remy loves me." Anna said in her defense.

"Listen here fille, dat dere y' got ain't love! It's lust! Rochelle et i, what we had was love. Jean-Luc and his wife, dat was love. Y' got poor Remy thinkin' wit his dick, trapped in y' spell petite an' I'm de only one dat sees right through it." he snapped at her.

Remy in a fit of anger stood up and made his way to the old man. Luckily Henri was sitting between them and he got up to hold Remy back.

"Dat's enough!" Henri yelled as he tried to restrain Remy. Anna's eyes glistened with unshed tears, as she got up from the dinner table and made her way back to the room. Mercy quickly got up to follow her.

"Dat's right putain, y' know what I said is true!" Jacques yelled out at the crying girl.

"Chere!" Remy turned to call at Anna. Remy broke free of Henri's hold and rushed towards the old man, gripping him by his jacket. Emil and Henri tried to hold him back.

"Listen Grandpere, dis is now mon house. Pere left it t' me and I will not have y' insultin' de lady of de manor wit' such disrespect, my wife did nothing but be polite and kind to you and yet y' talk down at her and call her names."

"Remy-" the old man gasped as his jacket began to glow a bright magenta color.

"Non, listen Grandpere-"

"Remy, don't! Merde, draw back de damn charge!" Henri pleaded as tried to pull his brother away from their grandfather.

The magenta glow faded.

"Don't y' ever threaten me again y' sorry piece of-" The old man snapped before he started to wheeze. He then clutched his chest, his face contorted with pain.

"Pere!" old Francine seemed to snap out of a daze before getting up from her seat.

"Non, Francine don't-" Emil started to make his way over to the woman.

"STAY AWAY!" she yelled and held out the carving knife that had been on the table, pointing it towards them. Emil, Remy and Henri stepped back. Jacques' suddenly passed out, his arms hung limply at his sides.

Emil quickly snatched the knife away from Francine, wrapping a napkin around it and pulling it away. Henri checked for a pulse.

"Fetch Tante Mattie." Henri told Eclaire.

Francine was bawling, desperately shaking her father, telling him to wake up.

"Mon dieu, what happened?" Mercy was making her way towards them. She looked towards Jacques then back at Remy before telling him,

"She won't let me in, figured she'd open up de door for you."

"Oui, I'll be right dere…" he nodded.

"Henri, I'm gon' check on Anna…" Remy told his brother. He couldn't look at his grandfather.

Henri silently nodded as Tante Mattie rushed through the doorway, along with several servants. He quickly walked out of the room, his head hurt and his heart was pounding in his chest. As soon as he reached their room he could hear her silently sobbing. He knocked on the door lightly before saying,

"Chere?..It's Remy."

He heard no response, just her light sniffles.

"Mon amour…He didn't mean what he said. He just a crazy ol' man 's all."

Another moment of silence passed. He leaned against the door with his forehead resting against it. He rubbed his eyes, running a hand down his face. He was tired, felt guilty and upset at what had happened, but he wouldn't let his chere continue to sob because of what the old man said.

"Did y' see de way he was eatin' his soup? Was dribblin' down 'is chin n didn't even notice. Need t' get dat vieil homme a bib." He joked lightly, hoping she'd answer.

He heard her chuckle softly then sniffle.. He then heard walk towards the door. She unlocked it and opened it slightly. She stood in the doorway and looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red from the tears. He held out his arms and she fell into them. Holding him tightly, she began to let out more tears.

"Don't let his words get to y' chere. He's been alone a long time. Being alone can make a man feel bitter…Make him hate de world." he said in all seriousness as he rested his chin on her head, lightly running his fingers through her hair.

"Is that how you felt?" she asked.

"Dat doesn't matter now, mon amour. M'not alone any more. I got y'." he pulled away slightly to wipe the tears from her face.

"Je t'aime, Anna." He said softly, staring into those hypnotizing green eyes that were still glossy with tears. She tilted her head back slightly and reached up to press a soft kiss onto his lips before she rested her head on his chest, holding onto him tightly.

After a few minutes he managed to bring her back into the room and they silently got ready for bed. Both exhausted from the day's events. She hopped into bed snuggling deep in the soft sheets and fluffy pillows. Remy got in and curled up behind her, placing a protective arm around her waist. She rubbed his arm softly, taking his hand and bringing it up to her lips, placing a small kiss on it before lacing her fingers with his and silently drifting off to sleep.

"Ah love you, Remy." He faintly heard her say as he blew out the candle next to their bed.

A/N: Stay tuned for more! Don't forget to review my lovely readers. I feel bad for asking, but seriously they make my day


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Original Sin in any way. Please don't sue!

A/N: This chapter contains quite a bit of smut. Rated M for a reason. I also cut this chapter in half because it was way too long.

Also, shout out to **Fostersb**! For some reason I can't reply to your review, so I'm going to answer it here. That's a very good guess, but Magneto will not be making an appearance in this particular story. I'm saving him for another movie-inspired fanfic that I will be posting after this one I'm glad you're enjoying it. As for the powers, I was trying to figure out how I should introduce his powers, it was quite difficult for me. Anna does have her powers and all will be revealed soon! There are a few other mutants in this story, but they're all in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

And now on with the story…

The next morning they both got up early and headed straight downstairs for breakfast. Tante Mattie informed them they had called Dr. McCoy last night. They had to bring him back to the hospital where they could properly treat him. Remy nodded silently before Tante Mattie patted him on the shoulder.

"It's all my fault." He said quietly.

"Non, he was gettin' himself worked up. Dis ain't de first time dis has happened," Henri said.

"I know you haven't really been home Remy, you never saw how he was acting the whole time you were gone. Yellin' at everyone, askin' where pere was. He's been sick for a long time." He continued.

Anna rubbed Remy's back soothingly.

"Don't worry mon frere. Dey will take care of him." He gently told his younger brother.

For the next few days Jacques was still in the hospital. The thought of going there to apologize crossed Remy's mind many times, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Henri assured Remy that it was okay, he just needed time.

"Come on, got somet'in for y'. Remy followed him as he walked into the study.

"Got these for y' deux while I was in town." He held out 2 tickets. Remy took them and read that they were for the play that was showing in town.

"Heard Anna talkin' t' Mercy bout it. Mercy thought it'd be nice for y' two to go out and take y' mind off things."

"Merci, mon frère. Remind me t' thank Mercy." He hugged his brother and pocketed the tickets before making his way up to the room. Anna was there, one of her ladies maids helping her try on a new gown. She was standing on a stool, only in her undergarments as the maid laced up her corset.

"Pardon moi, chere." His eyes raked along her curves, stopping at the area the corset was pushing up, showing just how well endowed she was.

"A gentleman always knocks ya know." She smiled down at him as he ran a finger up her leg.

"Someone oughtta teach you some manners, Swamp boy." She said, playfully swatting him on the shoulder.

He dismissed her maid, with a flick of his hand.

"As long as de lessons are comin' from y' chere." His arm snaked its way around her waist, starting to pull her closer to him. She was still standing on the stool, so his head was firmly planted inbetween her luscious breasts. She giggled as his tongue made a wet trail way onto the tops of her breasts and into her cleavage.

"Not now Remy, Ah'm tryin' to pick somethin' outta all these dresses."

"Later." He said, his voice muffled from his attack on her breasts.

"Sometimes ah wonder with you,sugar." She said as she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"What y' mean?" he managed to say, between the soft kisses he was peppering all over her chest and up her neck. She stepped off the stool, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders .

"It's nothing. So why did you barge in here and send Sara away? Something you needed sugar?" she said as she walked around to find her robe.

"Non, just wanted to tell y' Henri and Mercy got somet'in for us."

"What is it?" she said as she bent down to get her robe that was on the floor, giving Remy a nice view.

"De play y' been wantin' to see." He held up the two tickets

She smiled and hugged him, taking one of the tickets and reading what show they were going to see.

"Oh, Remy Ah've been meaning to ask you about it too. Remind me to thank them." she kissed him quickly before ushering him out of the room, claiming she had to find something to wear.

_Femmes_. He thought.

Remy barely knew what the play they were currently sitting through was about. He was so distracted by the beautiful creature that was sitting on his lap. Back at the manor when he saw her emerge from behind the shade where she got dressed he couldn't contain his excitement. She was dressed in a deep red gown, the low neckline giving a gorgeous view of her cleavage without showing too much. Her hair was in an updo, her white bangs parted on the side, and curled slightly framing her face. Long black opera gloves encased her hands.

Those gloved hands were currently stroking his cheek as she whispered in his ear how nice the view was. He looked down at her chest, whispering how much he agreed with that statement. She giggled loudly, earning a glare from the woman who they shared the top booth with.

The older woman's husband was engrossed in the play, but the woman stared down with a bored expression on her face. She fanned herself, irritated by the heat that was accumulating in the theater.

The young couple next to her was rudely whispering amongst themselves again. This had been going on the entire play for god's sake. She noticed the young lady with the odd white streaks in her dark hair turn with sudden interest towards the stage just as the last act was coming to a close. The young man with her was busy kissing her neck. Disgusting, she thought and looked back towards the stage.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." Her husband said to her.

"It's disgusting. Nothing but cheap melodrama." She said crisply.

The play soon ended and there was a large round of applause as the actors bowed. She then turned her attention to the young couple.

"Are you alright my dear, you look flushed." She said in a polite tone.

"Oh, yes Ah'm fine. It's the theater, Ah love it." Anna turned and smiled at Remy before continuing,

"Even the cheap melodrama." She glared at the older woman before excusing herself to use the restroom.

The older woman's husband held out a hand towards Remy,

"Daniel Westchester."

"Remy Lebeau." He shook his hand as Daniel introduced his wife. She merely nodded at Remy, not bothering to look at him before looking through her binoculars.

"A proper lady shouldn't be wandering the theater unattended, Monsieur Lebeau." She said and nodded in the direction she saw the young woman going.

Remy saw her on the ground level, going behind the curtain on stage. He excused himself to follow her, wondering what she was up to.

Costumed actors were crowded behind the curtain. Various ropes, props and smoke made it hard to move or see anything. He walked further until he saw Anna talking to a man. He was still in costume; a heavy cloak covered his body. His face was hidden behind a red mask with the face of some sort of demon and horns on top of the head. He had one arm against the wall blocking his wife from moving away. The masked man moved His face closer to her. It looked like he was whispering in her ear. She said something and he roughly grabbed her arms. She had a pained expression on her face, a mixture of fear… and something else he couldn't quite figure out. He called out her name, desperately trying to make his way toward them. Smoke was wafting from the side of the stage, clouding his view of her. He barely saw the man in front of him that was blocking his path.

"Excuse me Monsieur, but you are not allowed back here." He forcefully pushed Remy away.

"Mon wife is back here," he brushed past the old man.

"Monsieur," He tried to stop Remy by roughly grabbing his arm, but Remy broke out of the man's grasp.

"Get de hell off me homme, dat's mon wife damn it!"

"Remy!" Anna was walking towards him will a smile on her face.

The man mumbled something and walked away, earning a glare from Remy.

"You've come to mah rescue." She said playfully as she hugged him.

"What de hell are y' doin' here chere? I was lookin' for y' all over de place." He hugged her tightly and pulled away to study her arms, looking if there were any signs of harm done to her.

"Ah got lost." She took his hand and pulled him to a dark part of the stage and into a room. "Isn't it exciting? Look at all the contraptions…" she placed a heated kiss on his lips.

"Are y' alright mon amour, Where's dat man?" he quickly began to look around.

"What man?" she gave him another heated kiss and ran her tongue along his lower lip. Remy groaned and closed his eyes as she started to rub his crotch.

"Dat man in de cloak … De one y' were talking t'." He managed to get out as he leaned against the wall, with her pressing her body against his.

"You must be seeing things ma amour" She said as she rubbed his growing length. "Chere-"

"Shh…"

She cut him off with a kiss and whispered in his ear,

"Ah want you inside me now."

He groaned as she pulled him out of his pants and stroked him greedily yanking on his erect penis.

There was the loud beating of drums as the play was about to start again.

"No more talking." She whispered in his ear as she stroked him hard and fast. She kissed him again, this time their tongues battled against each other. He desperately wanted to stop, but he couldn't fight the temptation. Her desperation and urgency ignited something in him. He yanked the neckline of her dress down, only exposing her soft pink nipples and tops of her breasts. Being that her breasts were too large to fully come out. He growled, attacking her exposed flesh with his mouth and working his hands under the layers of her gown till he finally reached her undergarments. He pulled them down and finally placed his fingers along her already wet folds. She cried out in his ears as he rubbed her into her first orgasm. He quickly lifted her off the ground with his strong arms and she wrapped her legs around him. She laced her arms around his neck, crying out in pleasure as he thrust his cock into her waiting pussy. It was hot, adrenaline filled, Desperate. She nipped at his ear and began to whisper naughty things to him. He never heard her speak this way before. It only seemed to heighten his lust for her. He groaned loudly, sucking and licking her breasts, leaving a trail of swollen purple marks. She worked her hips in a circular motion; her pussy seemed to be pulling him deeper inside of her. He couldn't contain the orgasm fighting to be released so he let it go, feeling his hot liquid make its way deep inside her, triggering her own orgasm. She clamped her legs tightly around him and they both cried out. Their screams of pleasure drowned out by the beating of drums and other instruments being played in the orchestra. A slight sheen of sweat glistened on her skin, as well as his. He leaned against the wall, with him still inside of her as she panted softly in his ear. After a moment she began to move her hips again, her breath tickling his ear as she began to pant.

"Merde…you'll be de death of me."

"Ah certainly hope so.." she said softly before coaxing his member back to life and taking them both over the edge for the second time that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Why hello there x)

I know I'm not supposed to update a chapter with an update message buuuuut…..

I just wanted to let those of you who subscribed know that a chapter is in the works J

I've been through so much throughout these past months, but I'm slowly getting back into writing.

Thank you so much to those who have subscribed to my stories and reviewed. I appreciate it so much and you are truly what motivates me to carry on.

With lots of love,

R.


End file.
